project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
Antarctica Research Proxy
The Antarctica Research Proxy (given the code "IN-PF-3") was an international research facility and proxy center belonging to Nero. It was one of the most recent proxy centers in international waters, built in 2001, and was a critical facility used as an area to store anomalous entities that did not currently have a permanent containment site. With one main level and six subsections that were submerged beneath the polar ice, the Antarctica Research Proxy was severely damaged during the Polar Dark Incident in late 2017, and has since been decommissioned. Structure Built under the thick ice of a frozen lake in Antarctica, the Antarctica Research Proxy is a large hexagonal metal structure that has built in air-pockets in the underside that allow it to float above the freezing water beneath it. Beneath the structure lies a small submersible pod that contains the facility's A.I., Deimos. The pod is connected to the main facility by three heavy cords that also supply it with power. The facility is supplied by several wind turbines outside the structure, as well as a solar field located on the North side of the perimeter. There are three large cargo lifts that can be used to enter and exit the facility, accessing sectors 1, 3, and 5 of the facility. Half of the facility is connected by an E-ROM-Class TRAM system. Sector 1: Warehouse Made up of a large warehouse and several temporary holding cells, sector 1's main use is to store valuable supplies, including munitions, food, water, and equipment. The outer part of this sector contains a light containment zone that was used primarily for weaker entities, or anomalous objects. Like the other sections, sector 1 had it's own security headquarters. It is not connected to the facility TRAM. Sector 2: Low-Level Biolabs Made up of various containment cells and lab rooms, this sector is where most of the facility's anomalous research occurred. The entities contained within were all below danger level 5. In addition to this, sector 2 had a small repair bay for faulty equipment that was frequently visited throughout it's use. Like other sections, sector 2 had it's own security headquarters. It is not connected to the facility TRAM. Sector 3: High-Level Biolabs Similar to sector 2, sector 3 was used to contain and study anomalous entities that were above danger level 5. Like other sections, sector 3 had it's own security headquarters. It IS connected to the facility TRAM. Sector 4: Barracks With no containment cells, the sector 4 barracks was made to house all on-site staff. With several sections dedicated to sleeping quarters and a cafeteria, this section had it's own security headquarters and was connected to the facility TRAM. Section 5: Medical Bay Made up of labs and surgical rooms, this area was made for both staff medical care and entity autopsy. This section had it's own security headquarters and was connected to the facility TRAM. Section 6: Powerhouse Controlling the facility's power grid, section 6 was primarily made up of large generators and control rooms. Deep within this sector was a service elevator that lead to the submarine moon pool, as well as Deimos's submersible data pod. This section had it's own security headquarters, and did not connect to the facility TRAM. Moon Pool Bay A large room located just beneath the facility's main level that houses a large moon pool made for submarine access. The facility typically kept a Columbia-class submarine in it's bay as a way to access the exterior of the facility and the submersible pod beneath the facility. This area also connected to the small service shaft that could be connected to the submersible pod for maintenance. Submersible A.I. Pod Holding the computers that operate the facility's A.I., Deimos, the submersible pod beneath the facility has a single room within it that can be accessed in order to manually access Deimos's files. Before the facility was decommissioned, the pod contained a small soundproof room where an individual could directly speak with Deimos, though it was strictly for members with BLACK-tier status. Security Protocols The Antarctica Research Proxy had a very large security presence in and around the facility, including several small perimeter outposts that would detect incoming threats. Every 4 hours, two UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters were to scan the perimeter for any signs of danger, and were to each bring two DSC agents armed with M21 sniper rifles modified with thermal scopes. Facility Containment Teams There was only one facility containment team stationed at the Antarctica Research Facility Team. * Phoenix One All but one member of Phoenix One was killed during the Polar Dark Incident, though the remaining member's whereabouts and status is currently unknown. Automated Security System While the facility did not contain any automated weapons, the facility A.I. had access to all security cameras and sensors, allowing it to immediately detect containment breaches when they occurred. When a breach occurred, all exits to the facility would be locked until the breach had been overridden. The signatures of MTF units outside the structure would be detected upon reaching the exits, and be allowed entry. List of Last Contained Entities The following is a list of entities contained within the Antarctica Research Proxy at the time of the Polar Dark Incident. List of Facility Staff Facility Command * Commander Edward Cline Security Officers * Officer Roderick Edison Scientists * Doctor Petya Petrovich (Deceased) * Doctor James Heckler (MIA) * Doctor May Liang (Deceased) Armory Components: Infantry Sidearms * Glock 19 * Beretta 92 Submachine Guns * MP5 Rifles * M16A4 * M4 CQBR * M21 * SR-25 Shotgun * M1014 * M3 Super 90 Machine Guns * M60E4 Grenade Launchers * Milkor MGL Rocket Launchers * AT4 * FIM-92 Stinger * FGM-148 Javelin Specialized Weapons * Titus-8 High Powered Water Cannon * C30 Flamethrower Armory Components: Vehicles Scout Vehicles * Snowmobile Aerial Vehicles (VTOL) * UH Tiger * CH-48 Sea Knight * UH-60 Blackhawk Aerial Vehicles (HTOL) * C-130 Hercules Notes * Just before the Polar Dark Incident, the Antarctica Research Proxy had received a shipment of EVE Mk.5 helmets. Upon recovery, only one was found in tact, out of the eight in the shipment. Category:Research Facilities Category:Proxy Centers Category:International Facilities Category:Decommissioned Facilities